The Battle Tower
by archivewriter3
Summary: A Battle Trainer named Zach tries to scale the Battle Tower; a gauntlet of battles of increasing ferocity until one got to the top. Using his Pokémon, Zach drives through and discovers more than he bargained for. N.B: Pokémon will be highly OP in terms of moves and power.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: LEVEL 10: PART 1 OF 3**

I walked into the Battle Tower that afternoon feeling pretty confident. I had my little cutie, Kiara the Shinx, on my shoulder, swiveling her cute little head around so much i thought it was going to fall off. I quickly grabbed her as she tried to jump off and growled at another Trainer's Luxio, her Rivalry ability kicking in. She behaves just like her mother. Luckily, the male trainer and his female Luxio didn't even glance in our direction, so all was well.

Patting Kiara on the head, I walked up to the counter were a Nurse in a blue variation of the Nurse Joy uniform was handling registration. Sadly, she was keeping her smile although i could clearly see her eyebags beyond the makeup.

"Your Name, Trainer." She said in monotone; she must've had a rough day of _all_ the people in the lobby were registered and/or registering.

"Zach Perry." I answer.

After registration, I filled in some forms and was soon ready to go. My Pokéteam for 'Baby' level was all checked and ready to go; Kiara(Shinx), Gahool(Hoothoot) and Jaws(Totodile).

After that, I was lead up by Nurse Abigail-said so on her name tag- into a fairly large room with cream walls and ceiling and a light brown floor with a Pokéball design in the middle. I stood behind the white part of the design while my opponent was led in and stood behind the red.

He had on a yellow t-shirt with blue sleeves, a pair of white sneakers and baggy brown shorts. The kid-he was no older than eleven- covered his brown ruffled hair with a blue baseball cap and had blue eyes to finish his look.

"The name's Dusty! Get ready to lose, Trainer!" He exclaimed, taking a Pokéball from his belt and cradling it in his palm.

As soon as I threw Kiara's Pokéball, Dusty did the same, releasing a pretty jagged Geodude. It's surface loooked very rough and abrasive, so i deemed it unsafe for Kiara to make contact with the 'Rough Skin' Pokémon.

He started the battle with a Rock Smash and his Geodude barreled at Kiara, its fist at the ready.

"Dodge! Hidden Power!" I commanded.

Kiara jumped hopped to the left of the Geodude just as shimmering _steel_ _gray_ orbs of energy erupted from her being, blasting small shards of rock off the Geodude with ease. Her Hidden Power was Steel Type.

"Rock Throw!"

"Flash!"

I and Dusty squinted as Kiara erupted into blindingly bright sparks which illuminated the entire room for a few seconds.

While the light was dying down, I ordered another Hidden Power, and the groan I heard was a dead ringer that it hit.

"Rock Throw again!"

There were chunks of the floorboard strewn about, which might have been the Geodude's Rock Throw that had clearly missed.

"Rock Smash into Rollout!"

Seeing that Dusty was starting to get desperate, I knew I had to end this fast.

"Attract!"

Kiara paused for a second and started purring lowly, walking up to the Geodude while a certain smell from pheromones penetrated the room. The pheromone cloud had a dainty and faint pink coloring. I was finally tolerant of the pheromones, but Dusty and his Geodude were reacting... A lot.

Dusty's form relaxed a bit and he was only looking at Kiara and his Geodude with a far-away look in his eyes.

Okay... A _bit_ overboard with the Attract, but maybe he hadn't been hit by one before.

Dusty's Geodude's motions slowed as Kiara kept purring and releasing her pheromones, even going so far as to close the distance between them with a slow 'catwalk'. I watched with amusement as the Geodude dropped his-being affected told me the gender- arms slowly and somewhat reluctantly...

Then she struck.

The Hidden Power was at point-blank range and took out the Geodude in a second. Dusty immediately snapped out of his trance and returned his fallen Pokémon with a frown. He then sent out a Ledian.

"Comet Punch!"

"Dodge! Flash!"

"Reflect!"

"Spark!"

Kiara's static-covered body pushed through the psychic barrier into the Ledian, dealing reduced damage, but still causing it to flop to the floor for a few seconds.

"Spark!"

"Dodge! Bug Buzz!"

The low-frequency waves slammed into Kiara's tiny form with force, throwing her back and making her slide on the floor painfully. As my Shinx got up, i saw that most of the fur on her side had rubbed off, revealing irritated skin. The upside, however, was that the rubbing had produced enough static electricity for one big Spark.

"Spark!"

"Brick Break!"

"D-dodge!" I cried despite knowing that it would be near-impossible to turn.

Kiara had become a bright crackling ball of electricity as she ran with purpose. Seeing the speeding Ledian coming up with a clenched fist, I could only see that the ball only jerked beofre contact was made.

The Ledian was charred immediately, but when the static cleared, Kiara was lying on the floor with a big purple bruise on her head.

I returned Kiara and sent out Jaws while Dusty sent out a Pidgey.

"Water Gun!"

"Dodge! Aerial Ace!"

Jaws craned its neck hard to get a good angle on the Pidgey, but it flew out of the way justbefore the powerful stream of water hit. The Pidgey zipped across the room before turning on a dime and ramming into Jaws from an insane angle. The Totodile couldn't catch it because it was so fast; also because Jaws crouched to protect his eyes from the sharp talons.

"Aerial Ace!"

"Water Gun! Bite!"

"Dodge! Aerial Ace!"

"Bite!"

"Quick Attack!"

"Aha! Ice Beam!"

Dusty's eyes widened as he yelled at his Pokémon to dodge, but it had already become a blur of feathers as it darted through the air, heading straight for the near-lethal ice type attack.

The near-invisible beam of super-cold air and moisture nearly flash-froze the Pidgey which was returned with haste.

"Good battle..." Dusty grumbled, disappointed that he had lost.

I shrugged and went over to the back of the room, where a Nurse was waiting for me with a Healing Table.

Once my Pokémon were healthy again, she left and the next challenger came in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: LEVEL 10 PART 2 OF 3**

Another kid came in to challenge me in the second stage of the Baby level.

"Hiya! The name's Ray, and i'm not gonna lose!" The kid spouted with an over-confident smirk.

I really didn't think he knew who I was.

"Doesn't mean you're gonna win, _does it?_ _ **"**_ I taunted, wiping the kid's smile right off his face. It was pleasing to me.

"Grrr... Go, Hera!" The kid growled, throwing his Pokéball before I even unclipped mine from my belt.

"Gahool, do it!" I said, making the most of the kid's mistake.

He must've realized what he did, but in an attempt to hide it, he kept his Heracross out.

"Zen Headbutt!"

"Peck!"

His Heracross bent over and launched itself at Gahool with it's horn emitting a pink glow. Hoothoot's beak connected with the horn but only did little more than chip a small piece of it, while the Heracross slammed its glowing horn into my Pokémon, harshly throwing it across the room.

"Hypnosis and Peck!"

"Dodge, Hera!"

The fight was over too fast; once Gahool had put the Her across to sleep, the Bug/Fighting type didn't stand a chance against the Hoothoot's mighty beak.

Ray returned his Pokémon and smirked at me. Was he aware of something I wasn't?

"Mud Bomb!"

"Oh fu-"

A blast of mud came erupting from the earth terrain of the room and slammed into my stationary Hoothoot, who was awaiting commands. Gahool wasn't usually hit by ground attacks, but this sneak attack had him pretty beat. I knew that the little Hoothoot couldn't fly with all that soon-to-be caked mud on him, so I did the smart thing, I withdrew him.

Quick as a flash, Jaws was in the game.

"D-Dig!" Ray stammered, knowing that his little ground type would get destroyed if it was hit by one of Jaws' mighty water attacks.

"Concentrate... Like we trained..." I say soothingly to my Totodile, sending him into a trance like state of concentration.

All too fast, he jumped in the air and flushed the Diglett which had erupted under him back into it's hole.

"Scratch?" Ray ordered with an unsure tone when a dazed Diglett emerged from the first hole.

Shaking off its weariness, the Diglett popped back in, making a shallow mound of raised earth as it tunneled towards my Pokémon.

"Dodge into Ice Beam!"

"Stay underground! Magnitude!"

Jaws' Ice Beam only hit the mound before the Diglett disappeared entirely. Not long after, a tremor was felt through the ground, rocking the room. It was a pretty strong one, and Jaws ended up being tossed and shaken on the floor like a doll, but he go up real quick. When the mandatory ten seconds for an underground Pokémon was nearing, Diglett came up and was promptly frozen into a block of ice.

Ray's last Pokémon was a Bellsprout. I knew that Gahool wouldn't be able to fight anymore, and I had trained Jaws to take out grass types...

"Razor Leaf!"

"Dig!"

Now it was Jaws' time to go underground and I already knew what he was doing.

"Flood!"

All of a sudden, a 'geyser' opened up behind Bellsprout, nearly knocking the flimsy grass type into the air, but it dug down its roots and stayed firm. That was what I was waiting for.

"Razor Leaf!"

"Ice rink!"

The water under and around Bellsprout grew unbearably chilly and some parts formed frost. The effect on Bellsprout's root feet was immediate. It was finding it hard to move forward on the icy ground. Granted, it was also a bit hard for Jaws, whose foot claws weren't that long, but the Bellsprout would probably topple over from the pain coming from the 'cold feet'.

Hehe. I'm good.

"Magical Leaf!" Ray yelled, a bit frantic now.

Dammit.

"Bite!"

The unavoidable flurry of leaf bits cut into Jaws hard as he ran though before clamping his jaws shut on the Bellsprout's head.

"Ice Beam!"

"Sleep Powder!"

The ice barely got out of Jaws' throat when the sleep inducing dust wafted into myTotodike's nostrils and body, putting him out like a light. As a plus, the Bellsprout's head was frost-covered, which meant that I had won.

After I returned Jaws and Ray returned his Bellsprout, I expected him to rant childishly, but he just walked over to me, shook my hand, and walked out with a smile.

Denial!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter T** **hree** **: LEVEL 10 PART** **3** **OF 3**

My final challenger for the Baby level came in, and It was a young hiker, somewhere in his early 20's. Oh and he wasn't... Fat.

He had on the normal hiker garb; light brown boots, brown vest over green shirt, a black backpack at the back of the room- I think he said something about having the tower's many flights of stairs being the same as a mountain- That was probably full of equipment and maybe even rocks.

Is that a Geodude I see in there?

Aaaanywaaay, he told me his name was Anthony and I was ready to have Jaws wreck his team of rock/ground types. There _was_ the possibility that he had a Machop...

"Go, Jaws!"

Please be a Geodude... Please be a Geodude...

"Go, Machop!"

Dang it.

"Ice Beam!" I ordered, wanting to end this quick, not seeing Anthony's smirk as anything serious...

"Thunder Punch!"

Double dang it!

"D-dodge!" I hastily commanded, but it was a bit too late.

The Machop had braved the cold of Jaws' Ice Beam and slugged it with a fist full of electricity, really hurting Jaws.

"Dig!"

"Detect! Whack when it comes up!"

Oh, come on!

The Machop went still as a statue while I took a free precious seconds to think of a plan. Detect was a move that tensed the body like a spring, so much so that it could react to stimuli the very moment that it appeared, making sure the Pokémon dodge the hit. The problem was that it wore the Pokémon out quick, so it couldn't do that much until it relaxed.

My idea was to prevent that. Bingo.

"Attack!" I yelled loudly, pointing at the Machop though my Pokémon couldn't see me.

Dusty took the feint and concentrated on the battle intensely, leaving me to stamp my boot in peace, alerting Jaws to the new plan.

At the ninth second, my Pokémon burst out of the ground like a shark from a gory film, except the fact that he had been out of range. The Machop immediately turned on a dime with a Thunderpunch at the ready, but it couldn't hit anything, losing the Detect status.

Now was my chance.

"Ice Beam Frost!"

"Power-Up PUNCH!"

We both watched as the Machop fairly flew through the beam, heading towards Jaws and slugging him in the jaw. Jaws bounced on the floor twice and lay still, groaning a bit. I instantly returned him, hoping that he hadn't been knocked out, before sending out a Pokémon I should've used from the get-go...

"Hooooooooot!" Gahoole hooted, flying high.

"Peck!"

"Return! Geode!"

"H-Hypnosis!"

My quick save saved Gahoole; the Geodude was already curling into a Rollout, and the hypnotic waves put it to sleep immediately.

"Return! Jaws!"

"Return! Machop!"

Damnit all! Anthony was smirking at me smugly. If I switched in to Gahoole, the Thunderpunch would strike him down...

"RETURN! Kiara!"

"Return! Geode!"

"Go! Jaws!"

"Go, Machop!"

"Kiara, Hidden Power!"

"Go, Geode!"

Success! The Steel-type Hidden Power burned right through to the Geodude, dealing a good amount of hurt.

"Flash!"

"Rock Polish!"

We both shielded our eyes from the blinding light coming from Kiara, and when it died down, I saw an incredibly smooth and sleek Geodude staring unfocused at Kiara.

"Hidden Power!"

"Dodge! Use Mud Sport!"

The ground of the floor was soon covered in a black slime that Geodude coughed up. I thought it was a Poison move at some point, until I saw the Geodude dive into it, using Rollout and its new speed to gather a coating of mud which deadened the impact of the Hidden Power, though it still pushed it back a bit. Kiara would have a very hard time moving on that slop or discharging electricity at all...

"Attract!"

"Rock Throw!"

Kiara missed her steps and the earthy smell of the mud messed up the pheromones, meaning that a rock went zooming at my poor Pokémon's face at an alarming speed.

I slightly panicked, but I knew a sacrifice was to be made. I mouthed the word 'sorry' to Kiara...

"Spark the ground!"

The rock hit her face hard, probably breaking her delicate nose, but she had done her job. The ground around her had caked a bit, making it manageable.

"Again!"

"Magnitude!"

The wave of earth that moved was so miniscule and weak that Kiara simple stepped over it. I'd say it was a four. Meanwhile, the earth around her had started to really dry, while the surrounding land around that had started to dry as well.

It seemed like Anthony got why it wasn't working well, and commanded a Rock Throw instead, taking out my fragile Shinx.

"Grr... Jaws! Flood!"

"Go, Machop! Thunderpunch!"

The Machop simply slipped on the muddy ground, which was enhanced by the water, and grounded itself...

...While I was safe and on 'dry' land.

"Get close with Power-Up Punch!"

"Keep hm at Bay! Water Gun"

The jet of water slowed the charging humanoid enough for him to trip on the floor again. Time to finish this dangerous tank.

"Ice Rink!"

The water in the ground partly froze, freezing mud and freezing the Machop to the ground.

"Get out of there!"

"Right! Let's help ya! Dig!"

There was silence for a few seconds and then almost in slow motion, Jaw 'broke through'; headbutting Machop out of the ice like a complete boss. The Machop landed on the ground with a crash and we didn't even need to look at the Status Monitor on the wall to know he was knocked out.

"Damn... Go Aron! Iron Head!"

"Punch through! Water Gun!"

"Protect! _Roar!"_

"Dig!"

It was a race against time, but I eventually lost; the menacing soundwave was powerful, and it knocked Jaws back before he could even get half of himself underground.

League Rules state that the 'Switch Moves' were to be followed as it would be in the wild, so I really urned the stunned and slightly scared Totodile to his ball. My only hope would be that Jaws would be okay before Gahoole got trashed.

"Rock Tomb!"

"Dodge! Hypnosis!"

"Iron Head!"

"Confusion!"

The psywaves we're deadened by the plating on the tiny Titan, but luckily, they had done their job. It was confused.

While it skidded along the floor and into the wall, I switched for Jaws. He was was screwed.

"Water Gun!"

"Protect!"

The water wash off like off a Ducklett's back.

"Dig!"

"Rock Tombstone!"

I was interested in what Tombstone meant, but I didn't want to find out at my expense.

Meanwhile, the Aron had already pushed a few mounds of dirt up and Hardened them into Rock.

Now, it was a waiting game...

Somewhere around the ninth second, my resolve broke, and I yelled for the attack.

Jaws burst out...

And got promptly whack-a-Digletted.

"Bwaah?"

"Figured you out. I'm a hiker, digging's my thing. Can't fool me with it.

My technique was to have Jaws not move anywhere at all. He would then jump out and score a Water Gun, ending the Steel/Rock type. He had predicted that somehow, and threw all of the slabs on my poor Pokémon's head, knocking him out. This would be tough.

"Damn..."

Wait a sec... The status monitors!

I looked, and what I saw was amazing...

Jaws burst through under the Aron and lightly held it in his mouth before channeling a Water Gun at point blank range.

I cried tears of joy as I was relieved that my Pokémon did this by himself.

"How?! Great... Geode..." The hiker yelped, tossing in his Geodude, which nearly got cleared in half by the Torrent Powered Water Gun.

With the battle done, he walked over to me.

"What happened?!"

"Uh, trade secret?"

The deadpan look that Anthony was giving me told me that I wasn't gonna fool my way out of this one.

"Okay, okay. He disobeyed me. I told him to hide in his home, which he did, but instead of firing a Water Gun at your Around, he fired a Water Gun skywards, jetting him down. Sure, the rocks hit him, but between him dodging, him reducing their speed with his water, and going in the same direction they were which nullified the speed completely, it was miniscule. While I was bawling and you were talking, he covertly dig away under your Aron and the rest is history."

"Oh... Dang it. You're good, kid. If your Pokémon can think for itself like that, you're good." Anthony said, grabbing his hefty backpack and jogging out.

Huh. The Geodude in his backpack waved at me. Well, I can't be rude. I waved back.

The Nurse Joy that cane in revitalized my Pokémon and lead me down to the lobby, where I changed my Pokémon and got a few minutes of respite.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Level 20 Part 1 of 3**

I was shown into an identical room, where I brought out my new team; Pidgeotto, Nuzleaf and Sudowoodo. I patted my Pokémon on the head and cuddled them with a hug, until I was interrupted.

"Ahem."

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard that polite cough, and reflex does things to you, so when I turned to meet my challenge for this level, it went like this.

Face of rage, one hand on Pokéball, mind thinking of seven possible ways to take the opponent and his Pokémon down. Mouth prepared to issue out any of said orders.

Then;

Flushed face, hands dropped to side, mind thinking of how I look, how embarrassed I'm meant to be, how gorgeous she looked like- um let's stop right there. Mouth limp as a noodle as I uttered one syllable.

"Uhhhhhhh..."

The caucasian girl was dressed in a yellow sundress and white sandals, and her brown, silky, back length hair fell straight down. She had bangs that neatly framed her face and her amethyst coloured eyes shimmered like the gem they were coloured after.

"Um. Are you okay?" She asked snapping me out of my trance.

"Fine! Let's battle!" I said a bit too abruptly, trying hard to get that blush off my face.

She sent out a Quilava as I called Pidgeotto over and returned the others to their balls.

I then realized that she was a Psionic.

How, you ask?

Her Quilava nearly bowled over Pidgeotto with a Flame Wheel for no reason at all, and here eyes are slightly glowing.

"Get out!" I yelled, hoping Pidgeotto could get out in time.

Pidgeotto used Quick Attack to dodge, before Flying high. The Quilava responded by shooting a Flamethrower at my Pokémon!

"Dodge!"

Pidgeotto swerved around the room, but the pillar of fire followed it. Before Pidgeotto could be hit, the Quilava stopped, giving me time to order a Swift...

...which was decimated by a Flamethrower.

"Gah! Fly!"

The quick ascent of my Pidgeotto saved her from a roasting as the shields took a bit of strain as the attack nearly hit me.

"Now Peck!"

The lunge was dodged as the Quilava jumped to the side and rammed Pidgeotto with a Flame Wheel before she could even react.

"Swift!"

The stars slammed into the Quilava, leaving gashes hee and there, which made it write in pain. I also noticed that the girl was flinching a bit as she closed her eyes. Tears flowed a bit from them before she bit her lip and opened them.

Realizing that she was feeling some of her Pokémon's pain did not do that much to my strategy. Some might call me heartless, but it wasn't my fault.

"Swift! Full Power!"

The barrage of star shaped energy bolts hit hard on the Quilava, which had used Flame Wheel to protect itself. Suddenly, the flames became smoke that billowed out of the now concealed Quilava in bulk, even getting to Pidgeotto, who was hacking to get the choking smoke out of her.

"Swirl around! Quick Attack!"

The steady acceleration of my Pokémon around the smoke cloud localised and kept it at bay. I didn't see the orange glow of a Flamethrower until it was too late.

The smoke exploded, blasting the shields roughly and knocking out both Pidgeotto and the Quilava. The girl gritted her teeth as she returned her fallen companion, after which she heaved a sigh of relief.

Recovering quickly, she threw out another ball as I did so too, making it Sudowoodo versus Beedrill.

Piece of Poffin.

"Rock Throw!"

The Beedrill deftly dodged the rocks and rushed at my Pokémon.

"Again!"

Dumb idea, sister.

The Beedrill tensed up its stingers and-

 _-Smashed. Through. The rocks._

The Brick Break slammed into Petra hard, cracking a lot of places in her petrified wood body.

"Damnit! 'Slam!"

The full body blow from my Sudowoodo hit the Beedrill hard, but it was flying backwards and that mitigated some of the damage. I did hear several tiny snaps as a few cracks in its exoskeleton formed.

"Again! Pin!"

The Body Slam connected with a Brick Break and nullified the damage as both of the Pokémon slid back from the impact.

"'Throw!"

Smashed with Brick Break.

"Earthquake!"

Dodged by flying higher and out of range of the seismic waves.

Aha!

"Copycat!"

With what I term magic, my Sudowoodo just jumped and hovered in the air.

"Chase it! 'Slam!"

My flying Pokémon of petrified wood zoomed after the fleeing Beedrill and smacked it down, where there was a cloud of dust that blocked us from the final result. I checked the board and saw that...

"They both fainted?! How?!"

With a pained smile,the girl pointed at where our Pokémon were Beedrill's exoskeleton had been fractured in numerous places, leaking bug blood and exposed bug insides, but there was a stinger that went through my Pokémon's side.

I was now down to my last Pokémon...

"Leaf!"

"Shadow!"

This was the first time the girl had spoken throughout the battle, and I saw why, the flying, ghastly skull with a few vertebrae and a mouth full of yellowed canines with bony claws floating beside it and ruby red eyes easily dwarfed my little Nuzleaf.

"Faint Attack!"

"Sludge Bomb!"

Shit!

Also, I noticed that she couldn't use telepathy, or the ghost might make her run mad. Psionics had weak minds to ghosts.

Nuzleaf became nothing but an outline, a shadow that dodged the explosive globs of poisonous sludge that the Haunter coughed up. The Nuzleaf outline flipped and hit the ghost with the leaf on his head, depositing dark energy throughout the ghost's being, making it screech inhumanly.

"Shadow Sneak!"

"Faint Attack!"

While the outline dodged away from the ghost-become-shadow, I had a game plan going.

"Shadow Claw!"

"Leaf Blade!"

"Shadow Sneak!"

"Faint Attack!"

"Sludge Bomb!"

"Dodge!"

"Hypnosis!"

"Faint Attack!"

"Shadow two!"

I was stumped! What did two mean?! No time!

"Dodge!"

The ghost became shadow and lunged at Nuzleaf's, holding him in place.

"Hypnosis!"

"F-faint attack!"

Try as much as he could, Nuzleaf couldn't fade away and got hit by the Hypnosis, slowly falling asleep.

"Now! Foresight!"

Suddenly perking up, the Grass/Dark type saw deep into the ghost's essence, mapping it out and nailing its corporeal presence. That solidified it which left my Pokémon free to slam a Headbutt in, hurting the ghost and releasing him from the ghost's hold.

"S-Shadow Claw!"

Now it was _her_ turn to stutter.

"Headbutt." I called calmly.

My Pokémon's head met with a solid ghost claw which was now more of a Slash, and they rebounded with a hard smack.

"Faint Attack!"

"Shadow Claw!"

The outline appeared behind the Haunter, but it swiveled around and met fist with claw with another smack.

"Headbutt!"

"Sludge Bomb!"

The ghost's speed allowed it to point-blank blast my Grass type with poison, but he still hit with his head.

We both looked at the Status monitors and they each showed a sliver of health.

"Come on..."

It was just a waiting game right now; the poison was seeping into my Pokémon, but her ghost was struggling to keep a physical form.

The game was won by me when the ghost exploded with a poof and became nothing but a wispy smoke cloud.

"Yes!" I yelled, fist pumping as well as returning my Nuzleaf.

"Oh well... I've had a good run..."

I stopped and saw the Psionic trudging towards the door. I had an idea.

 _ **Hey, you!**_ I called out.

She flinched at how loud my 'voice' was, but did not turn.

 _ **Um, hi?**_

 _ **That was a good battle. It was the closest I've had so far. You're a strong young woman to bear your Pokémon's pain like that.**_

 _ **Oh. Thank you...**_

To the guys watching the hidden footage, they night think we were cray cray, because she turned around and flashed me a(Get your minds out of the gutter, not THAT kind of flash) beautiful smile.

"Goodbye, Zach. I hope to see you later..." She said, walking away.

"Bye!" I said, beaming as I waved and she walked out.

 _ **Arceus, she was hot.**_

 _ **I can still hear you.**_

"Gah!"


End file.
